


Things Left Half Done

by Lenore



Category: Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: picfor1000, Episode Related, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things left half done can come back to haunt you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Left Half Done

There are police cars at the mansion when Clark gets there, uniformed officers clustered down by the lake. Three canoes rest on the shore. A strip of yellow crime scene tape cuts across the bank to keep people back. Since Crater Lake closed, kids from the high school have gravitated here, and Lex hasn't chased them away, for whatever reason. Now a group of students has gone missing.

When Clark heard the news, he ran right over, hoping he could help. But it quickly becomes clear that this is a mystery, not a rescue situation. Life jackets and paddles are neatly stacked in the canoes, a cooler tucked between the seats. Clark uses his X-ray vision, and it's full of food and drinks, untouched. The kids never made it out on the lake, their cars are still parked over the rise, and there's no sign of them anywhere.

Lex paces off to one side, a death grip on his cell phone. "I want helicopters. Search dogs. As many divers as I can get." The reply makes his lip curl back. "I don't care how complicated the logistics are. That's what you're paid for!"

He and Lex used to come to the lake a lot, back when they were still getting to know each other. They'd bring a picnic and lay out blankets on the grass. When it was hot, they'd go swimming and lie in the sun. Until one day, Lex gave him a speculative look, and they kissed, and Lex put his hand in Clark's trunks. Afterwards, all Clark could think to do was pretend it never happened, and Lex let him. They never went to the lake again.

Clark often wonders if Lex could forgive him the other lies if it weren't for this one.

Lex snaps the phone closed, and Clark starts toward him. But the Sheriff gets there first. "Mr. Luthor." She flips open her notepad. "So you weren't aware the students were on the grounds until their parents called looking for them?"

Lex sighs. "I went over all this with your deputy."

The Sheriff's smile is tight, suspicious. "I read over his notes. You know what I don't get? Why a grown man lets the local high school students use his property as their own personal playground. I find that very…curious."

Lex clenches his jaw. "Are you accusing me of something?"

She studies him. "Not yet. But don't leave town without my say-so."

She walks walk away, and Clark hurries over.

When Lex catches sight of him, he says, "You shouldn't be here."

"I thought maybe I could help."

There was a time when Lex would have been grateful for that, when they'd work together, but that's all in the past now.

"I appreciate the offer, but I've got teams of professionals on the way." He runs a hand over his head, looking tired. "Wherever those kids are, we'll find them."

Someone interrupts, holding out a map for Lex.

"Well, maybe I could—"

But Lex is already focused on the search.

"I guess I'll see you later."

Lex doesn't look up.

* * *

It's the middle of the night when Clark jolts awake, his father's voice in his head. _Never leave anything half done_. In his dream, it had something to do with the cows, but Clark knows what it really means. He pulls on his clothes, and two seconds later he's at the mansion.

He finds Lionel on the lawn. He must have fled the guesthouse, frantic to get away. In the hall, he stumbles over the bodies of two servants, trying to make it outside for the same reason.

By now, he knows he's too late, but he hurries anyway, because it's Lex, and he owes him that much. In the study, the logs in the fireplace are icicles, and Lex is sprawled on the rug, a dark form hovering over him. Clark's heart stutters. Maybe he isn't too late, after all.

"Get away from him, Sean!" He sends him flying across the room.

Sean gets up, laughing. "Clark. You saved me a trip." He starts to advance. "You know, I really didn't appreciate your trapping me in the lake like that."

"You need help."

He shakes his head. "I just need to get warm."

"I've learned a few things since you've been gone," Clark warns him.

But Sean keeps coming, and Clark focuses his breath. A second later, Sean is a solid sheet of ice, and Clark curls his hand into a fist, shattering it into a million pieces. He's not leaving anything half done this time.

He rushes to Lex. He's blue, and there's frost around his mouth, but Clark finds a pulse, faint and thready. He picks him up and takes the steps two at a time. _You don't always get a second chance_ , his father's voice goes through his head. And Clark clutches Lex even tighter.

"Hold on, hold on. I'm sorry. Hold on," he begs, all the way to the bedroom.

He frantically pulls off Lex's clothes, then his own, drags Lex into bed and curls around him, trying to get him warm. The night feels interminably long, but at last Lex starts to shiver, moaning softly, and Clark breathes out in relief.

"It's going to be okay," he whispers.

He must fall asleep, because the next thing he knows, sun is streaming in through the windows, and blue eyes are fastened on him.

"Lex," he murmurs, pulling him close, pressing kisses on him.

Lex seems confused, by the nakedness and all the rest of it. "Sean?" he asks uncertainly.

"He's gone." And then because a second chance is nothing to take for granted, he fills in the details.

Lex goes very still.

"I can do other things, too," Clark confesses.

After a moment, Lex nods. "I know." He lays his head on Clark's shoulder and closes his eyes. "You'll have to tell me about it sometime."

Clark smiles and tightens his arms around him. "I'd like that."


End file.
